


所謂愛情

by Cold



Category: GOT7
Genre: Confusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: 所謂Jackson





	所謂愛情

  
Jackson想他大概還沒經歷過所謂的愛情吧  
  
看著手機裡龍俊亨前輩用著頹廢的嗓音唱著愛情離去的事過境遷，Jackson 不禁在心中讚嘆  
  
"真是帥氣啊"  
  
不是說Jackson自己沒談過戀愛，相反的，他談過，在他青春期時他還是個很主動的人，旁人也總說他很多情，所以沒有ㄧ兩個女朋友是不太可能的，但有沒有一次戀愛能讓他在分別後用這種口吻唱出這樣的歌，Jackson就覺得自己還差得遠呢  
  
畢竟他能記起的最後一次戀愛，分手的原因還是因為他毅然決然地來韓國，他想這種被自己的夢想逼到第二位的戀愛真的能叫所謂的愛情嗎？  
  
所謂愛情不是那種除此別無所擇的東西嗎？  
  
"什麼多情啊"Jackson 嗤笑了一下，把手機拋到一旁，抓過自己的枕頭趴倒在上面，他蹭了蹭枕頭，帶著傻笑自言自語道  
  
"只是想對他們好而已"  
  
Jackson是見不得別人沈默、不開心的，總的來說他是很喜歡人的，他覺得每個人都像是個神秘的個體，裡面有好多東西可以挖掘，每露出來的一面都讓人驚喜，讓他可以更認識這些人，而當有人不說話時，他就覺得難受，他會覺得他們很孤單，就彷彿全世界的人都遺棄了那個人而只有他看見，於是他總是會使勁全力地更親近那個人，讓他跟他開口說話或者只是笑也行。  
  
Jackson剛來韓國時，覺得整世界都是這樣的人，或許是因為韓國前後輩關係嚴謹，大家見了面似乎都友好但無語，他還記得和隊友JB跟珍榮第一次的見面，那簡直讓他坐立難安，不過好加在的是，儘管表面看來拘謹，但他們似乎很不會應付像他這樣喜歡自來熟的人，而且對撒嬌沒有抵抗力，當他用又膩又噁心的語氣像黏皮糖ㄧ樣貼著他們不放盡情搞笑時，他們總是會被他逗笑，那是他會暗暗在心中偷著樂讚揚自己又成功了。  
  
Jackson知道他的粉絲私下裡偷偷叫著他JYP人脈王，他其實挺高興的，因為他很樂於讓大家知道他喜歡他所有的朋友們。而在這麼多人中，只有一個人讓他覺得棘手萬分又苦惱。  
  
那就是他Mark哥  
  
眾所周知他Mark哥是個少言寡語的人，能讓他擠出話跟你說的人十根手指頭都數得出來。並不是說Jackson那套跟人親近的手段在他哥面前沒用沒成功，而是說似乎太成功了，因為在那十指中他大概可稱的是top one  
  
這就是他苦腦的地方了。  
  
Jackson大概也知道自己有些微的渴人症，彷彿不親近人就有些難受，但被他親近的人中從來沒有哪一個像他Mark哥一樣給他這麼多回饋的  
  
剛認識時，他Mark哥根本是高嶺上的一朵花，完全激起Jackson的挑戰欲，每天每天Jackson都試圖從他哥口中榨出更多的話，慢慢地這事成功了，他在旁人略訝異地看著Mark哥主動找自己時暗自樂著，享受著奇妙的優越感。  
  
慢慢的他們開始互相照看著，一起練martial arts，一起跳舞，ㄧ起rapping，一起看著BamBam 長大，曾幾何時，Jacksonㄧ直覺得是自己過分親近他Mark哥的立場似乎悄悄得對調了  
  
前面也說過他其實並沒有真的從哪個人那裏得到過這樣的親近，他絕對相信大家都喜歡他，但這樣無微不至的照顧他還是第一次  
  
Jackson恐慌了，真的。  
  
他覺得負擔，因為他不知道自己能不能回報Mark對他的好  
  
他能對每個人都好，但他沒自信能在獲得別人唯一的好時，也付出同等的東西。  
  
簽售會的中場休息，Jackson難得的發起呆來，他腦中胡亂思索著什麼，從昨晚的歌到最近的煩惱，他覺得一生中大概沒有什麼時候像現在一樣這麼傷春悲秋了  
  
頭上傳來輕柔的觸感，Jackson回過神來發現Mark站在桌前正帶著惡作劇般的笑容揉亂自己的頭髮，Jackson無意識地偏了下頭  
  
"糟了，這下給粉絲拍到又說我們吵架"他僵笑了一下，抬眼瞄了ㄧ下眼前的Mark，但他Mark哥似乎根本沒注意到他的小動作，只是更執著地想要弄亂他的頭髮，而且還帶著滿滿笑意。Jackson默默地在心中嘆了口氣，帶滿禮物手飾的手往上抓過Mark放在他頭上的那隻，他故意用了點力，讓他Mark哥小小聲的痛呼，然後站起身抓著手晃著兩人開始繞起了圈。  
  
事實上其實哪有吵架，只有他一個人不知所措，彷彿白食了什麼、他依舊不知道怎麼應對Mark那種付出全身心的對他好。  
  
不僅如此他也對只能尷尬躲避的自己感到既挫折又生氣  
  
沒有人應該被他這樣對待，尤其是對他那樣好的Mark  
  
跟別人想像的不一樣，Jackson生氣的時候是沈默的，即使是跟自己生氣時，簽售會結束回到宿舍時，他ㄧ語不發的回到了自己跟JB的房間。JB跟著他後面走了進來，而他們的隊長不愧是隊長，看到Jackson默默佔據自己的床也沒生氣只是單刀直入到問道  
  
"發生什麼事了？Jackson"  
  
這句話彷彿是最後一根稻草，Jackson感覺自己像洩了氣的皮球疲憊不堪但心中卻無比感激，像倒垃圾般他把最近的困擾一股腦兒的說給了他的隊長  
  
默默的聽完Jackson的話後，JB沈默了一下，勾起一遍嘴角開口道  
  
"呀你終於知道我們的感覺了嗎"聞言Jackson皺了一下眉頭開口道  
  
"哥我不是在跟你⋯"開玩笑三個字還沒說完，JB打斷道  
  
"我想你Mark哥根本什麼也沒想"  
  
"他想對你好就對你好，回報什麼我懷疑根本沒在他腦子出現過"  
  
"可是⋯"Jackson開口想要反駁，但JB不給他機會繼續說道  
  
"你不也從來沒想過嗎？嗯要求回報？"  
  
Jackson一時啞口無言，JB看著被堵得說不出話的Jackson溫柔地笑了笑，他伸出手捏了捏Jackson的後頸  
  
"呀你怎麼有這麼少女的煩惱啊，感覺我在當愛情顧問啊"  
  
"哪有少女啊，我很真摯的好嗎？"Jackson跳了起來喊道  
  
"好好、我們Jackson最棒了"JB邊笑邊起身然後敷衍地拍了拍Jackson後便走出了門外。  
  
Jackson一個人站在房間裡感覺心裡與肩膀都輕了不少，他沒有哪時更像現在一樣感謝他有這些隊友了。他往後再度躺倒在JB的床上，他思索著他們剛剛的對話，不禁對JB對他煩惱的評語感到不置可否  
  
"什麼愛情啊⋯"Jackson好笑地自言自語，但轉念間，他坐了起來。  
  
也許幾個字在Jackson 腦中跑過。  
  
他不是從來沒有過這樣的思考嗎？對一個人如此珍惜煩惱又尷尬，而究竟這樣只是自己的多情還是有著其他什麼，他根本沒有經歷過也搞不懂。Jackson懊惱地想怎麼ㄧ個問題結束又來一個問題啊  
  
在Jackson帶著一團亂麻的腦袋迷迷糊糊地在JB床上睡過去前，他想  
  
"這該不會就是所謂的愛情吧"  
  
Fin.


End file.
